The Average Day of Mr Kirkland
by silverdoggy
Summary: Francis doesn't know about Arthur's affair with Alfred. Will he find out? WARNING: Yaoi, smut, Rated M for a reason!


Arthur stood in the mirror looking at himself making sure he was decent enough for the world meeting. He fixes his hair a bit before giving himself a content smile. Francis appears behind him and wraps his arms around Arthur's waist and plants small kisses along his neck. Arthur looks up at him and smiles. Francis easily scoops him up and throws him onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Arthur pushes him away, "We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Francis pouts. "Mon amour, it will be really quick, I promise~" He kisses him again and Arthur shakes his head and sits up. "No, we're leaving now."

~*~*~*~At The World Meeting~*~*~*~

Francis and Arthur walk into the world meeting hand in hand. They came out about their relationship about a year ago and no one seemed surprised about it. Antonio gives a whistle in their direction and Francis gives him a thumbs up and a wink making Arthur blush a bit. He sits down next to Alfred who stared at him quietly with a smirk. "Mon amour, I promised Antonio I would sit by him at this meeting. Do you mind?" He smiles at him. "No, go ahead. Just don't tell him all of our business frog!" Francis laughed and walks away. "I'm serious Francis! Not a word or you'll regret it!" Arthur crosses his arms and slumps down in his seat with a sigh. "So he didn't catch us last night?" Alfred whispered to Arthur. Arthur glares at him. "Shut up, I told you not to talk about it in public." He whispered back. Alfred smiles happily and leans back in his chair.

The meeting starts off with Ludwig rambling on about some problems that didn't concern Arthur. He starts to stare at the ceiling, his mind going to a completely different place. He starts to smile but is quickly brought back to reality by a hand resting on his thigh. He looks over at Alfred who is smirking but still paying attention to the meeting. He starts to rub his hands in circles and Arthur smirks. He grabs a pencil and his notebook and starts to scribble.

_Stop teasing you little slut!_

He passes it to Alfred. Alfred moves his hand towards Arthur's crotch and gives him a firm squeeze before fondling him slowly.

_Is that better?_

Arthur smirked at the boys chicken scratch handwriting. He gives him a little nod before replying.

_Be at my house at four. I'll have tea ready for us and Francis will be at Antonio's house._

Alfred takes the note and quickly shoves it into his pocket. He then shoves his hand into Arthur's pants and grabs his hardening member. Arthur inhaled deeply and closes his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens his eyes he looks back up at the ceiling. Now he really couldn't focus on the meeting, especially with how tight Alfred was squeezing him and how teasingly slow he was stroking him. He lets out a low groan.

"And what do you think about it Arthur?" He looks around and everyone is staring at him. He starts to blush. "Well... I think it's a very big problem and it should be fixed." Alfred laughs obnoxiously loud. "Good answer dude!" Ludwig face-palms. "Were you even listening to a word I said Arthur?" He looks down and shakes his head. "Sorry, my head is in a different place right now. Can you repeat the problem again?" Arthur hears Antonio giggle and he looks in the direction. Francis gives him a wink and blows him a kiss. "Damn it..." he mumbles to himself

~*~*~*~Arthur's home~*~*~*~

Arthur sat in the kitchen waiting for Alfred to arrive. Finally at four thirty there was a tapping on the front door. Arthur is quick to answer it. "You're late." He glares at the American as he walks inside. "And I thought I told you not to use the front door." Alfred shrugs. "I saw that his car wasn't here so it didn't seem like much of a problem."

They make their way to the bedroom. "Well now we have less time so if he comes home early you're out of luck." Arthur pushed Alfred up against the wall and kisses him roughly. Alfred wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Clothes start to come off and next thing they knew both of them stood there completely naked. Arthur pushes Alfred onto the bed and then looks in the nightstand drawer before finding what he needed: lube.

He spreads some on his fingers and presses two into Alfred's entrance and pushes in and out quickly. He lets out a little moan and Arthur smirks. "Y-You know Arthur, you really suck at this thing called foreplay. Ever heard of it?" Arthur pouts a bit. "Who needs it?" He slams his fingers hard into him and hits him right in the prostate making him moan loudly. He keeps hitting in that spot over and over as Alfred squirms under him letting out loud moans. He adds a third finger and stretches him out. "O-Oh Arthur, p-please just take me now~" Arthur ignores him. He adds a fourth finger and keeps ramming him hard. Alfred was screaming and moaning and panting. He arches his back high and Arthur pulls out knowing he was already getting close. He squeezes some lube into his hands and rubs it on himself before positioning right at his entrance.

He slams into him hard and pulls out quickly. He does that a few more times before pulling out completely. "W-Why did you stop?" Alfred pouted. "I don't like this position. It's too boring." He looks around a bit trying to think of something new to do. "Come on Arthur! You're wasting time!" Arthur glares at him. "I could just leave you like that you know." Alfred's eyes get big and he shakes his head. Arthur smirks. "You're one needy little boy, aren't you?" Alfred nods and rolls onto his hands and knees. "Please finish Arthur~" Arthur grabs him by the hips and begins to slam into him again.

Alfred grips the sheets and arches his back. "Arthur, fuck me harder~" He pounds into him as hard and as fast as he could. "Arthur!" Alfred screams really loud. Alfred grabs Alfred's manhood and starts to pump it quickly. Once he felt Alfred's muscle tighten he knew he was done, but put his thumb on the top of his member to cover it. "You're not allowed to finish until I do." Arthur rubbed circles with his thumb and started to slow his thrusts. "Damn it Arthur! Let me finish!" Arthur still held him and continued to thrust as slow as he could. He thrusts once more before letting him go and his cum goes everywhere. He collapses down but Arthur pulls him back up. "You're lucky I felt bad for you, but I'm still not done."

It didn't take him long to finish though. A few more hard thrusts and he finished. They both fell on the bed and panted for a while. "Do you want some tea Al? Francis made biscuits too if you want some." He nods tiredly and the two of them get dressed. Arthur heats up the tea and then takes it outside along with the biscuits to his tea time table. Alfred sat across from him and took a big bite into a biscuit. "Mmm this is really good! Maybe you should learn a thing or two from that man." Arthur scowls at him. "I'm surprised you can even sit knowing how hard you like it." Alfred laughs and shrugs. "It just takes practice."

They sat in silence for a while. Things were always a bit awkward for them after sex. Alfred sighs and stands up. "Well I guess I'm done here." Suddenly they hear the front door open. "Shit! He's home! Get under the table." Arthur shoves Alfred down to hide him. "Arthur? Where are you?" "I'm out here Francis." Francis appears in the backyard and smiles. "There you are mon amour," He goes over to Arthur and kisses him. "Francis, your home so early." "I'm just here for a little while, Antonio wanted some alone time with Lovino, if you know what I mean." He nudges him and Arthur rolls his eyes. "I will be going back to his house soon though. Some couples actually like having quickies." Francis takes Alfred's seat and Alfred scoots closer to Arthur's legs. "I'm sorry that I like slow and sensual sex, you're supposed to be romantic so you should understand that."

Francis laughed, "I was just joking around Arthur. I know exactly what you like." Alfred chuckles and Arthur steps on his hand. He bit his lip to keep from yelling and pouts. "These biscuits are delightful Francis, thank you for making them." "It was no big deal, I just…" Francis starts to ramble on as Alfred gets a brilliant idea. He turns to face Arthur and unbuttons his pants and pulls out his member. Arthur tenses up a little then smiles. Alfred strokes him slowly and licks all over. Arthur shudders and sighs. "Are you alright Arthur?" He nods. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Francis shrugs, "Just had a feeling something might be up." Alfred sucked hard on the tip before taking it all in. Arthur reaches down and holds his head down and Alfred starts to gag. Arthur fakes a cough to cover the noise and sighs again.

Francis gives Arthur a strange look. "Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur lets go of Alfred and nods. Alfred gasped and Arthur fakes another cough. "Just not use to having tea while people are around. This is usually my alone time so I feel strange sharing this time with you." Alfred bobs his head up and down quickly and Arthur bites down on his lip. He groans. "I should be on my way anyways, Antonio told me that Lovino doesn't take too long to finish." He laughs, "Reminds me of someone else I know." He winks at Arthur and he pouts. "Whatever just let me know when you're going to be back." Francis kisses Arthur on the top of the head. "I should be back in about two hours. Bye~" He goes back inside and the front door is slammed shut. Arthur lets out a loud moan and throws his head back. "God damn it Alfred what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Alfred looks up at him and smiles innocently. "Teaching you what foreplay is." Arthur pushed him down and crawls under the table on top of him. "Well we have another two hours. Do you want to go back upstairs?" Alfred shakes his head. "Let's do it right here."


End file.
